leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tridan V2/Ethrix, Wrath of the Storm
Ethrix, Wrath of the Storm is not and will never be a champion in League of Legends. He is a custom champion created by me. Abilities: Ethrix turns his elemental powers into a magical shield, gaining equal to 10% of his . |description2 = Ethrix' Storm Cloak charges up by every spell he uses. When he has 4 charges, his next spell cast will be an enhanced form of the original spell. }} Ethrix channels for seconds and then releases a lightning bolt from his hand. This lightning bolt strikes the targeted enemy and deals magic damage upon hit. It also enemies within 125-range of the target back. |leveling = |range = 600 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana }} Ethrix channels for seconds and then releases a lightning bolt from his chest. This lightning bolt latches on to the target enemy champion, it and dealing magic damage over time. If the leash stays for seconds, the enemy will be for seconds and Ethrix will be healed for the damage dealt. |description2 = The leash can be broken by activating the ability again or if the enemy champion walks out of range, in both cases it will not be but Ethrix will be healed for the damage dealt so far. |leveling = |range=650 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=None }} }} Ethrix dashes in the target direction, enemies he passes through. He then throws out 5 daggers in a cone in front of him. These daggers deal physical damage to enemies they hit and can only hit one enemy each. |description2 = Enemies hit by more than one dagger won't take any damage of the other daggers. |leveling = |range=500 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana }} Ethrix dashes to in target direction. When he arrives, he unleashes an Electro-Magnetic shockwave dealing magic damage in an area around him. Enemy minions and monsters around him are for seconds. Enemy champions are for seconds and for second. |leveling = |range=125 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=None }} }} Ethrix throws one of his whips out in the target direction. Latching on to the first enemy champion it hits. When it latches on to a champion, Ethrix pulls himself to the target. Dealing magic damage and it whilst he pulls himself in. |leveling = |range=650 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana }} Ethrix throws one of his whips out in the target direction. Latching on to the first enemy unit it hits. After latching on to the enemy Ethrix electrocutes the whip, and dealing magic damage to it. The electrocution then attemps to spread to the closest enemy unit within a 300-radius, them as well and dealing magic damage. No more than 6 units can be electrocuted this way and Ethrix is by 10% for the entire duration. If an enemy champion is hit, Ethrix automatically teleports to the first enemy champion hit. |description2 = Missile Speed: 1000 |description3 = If there are no other enemy units within a 300-radius of the first target, the and the electrocution will stop. |leveling = |range=650 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=None }} }} Ethrix flies up in the air, becoming untargetable. In the air he channels for second, creating a maelstrom around him. Enemies in a 900-radius are pulled in to Ethrix and are dealt magic damage per second. This maelstrom stays for seconds, during this time Ethrix cannot move or attack. Ethrix can activate this ability again during the maelstrom to end the maelstrom with a violent lightning strike dealing 300 magic damage to all enemies in the maelstrom at the cost of health . |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=Mana |range=800 }} Look: Ethrix has a normal body build. Muscular but not too much and not too skinny or too fat. He is covered in dark chainmail with a darkred cloth over his chest. On his head he wears a darkgrey helmet with a black edge. His shoes are plated and he has a belt full of lightblue throwing daggers. He carries 2 leadblue whips around him. Lore: Ethrix was an orphan. He lived in the streets of Zaun. Scavenging food and clothes from garbage cans an sometimes even stealing things. One time he almost got caught. It was a nice summer day in Zaun, Ethrix was hungry and tried to steal a bread from a gentleman who walked past him. The gentleman, however, was used to such attempts and easily evaded Ethrix. The man got mad that Ethrix had tried such thing and started to beat him. Ethrix tried to get away but the man kept him there. Luckily, he got rescued by a who also lived on the streets and saw it happening. She attacked the man and he ran off. From there on, Ethrix and befriended. They helped each other and scavenged together in Zaun. told Ethrix about her interests in magic, especially in the magic of air. Ethrix got enthusiastic about the air-magic as well and they both dreamed about the possibilities of bending aair to your will and how life would be that way. Then one day, went off to get breakfast but she didn’t return. Ethrix was worried sick but over time he found out what happened to , he decided that he would follow her. Seeking out the same magic that turned into the . Ethrix mastered an element that was a little different. He mastered the element of Lightning. He joined the League to show off his powers and to help Janna get to her goal. While apart of each other the pack a formidable punch. When the forces of the storm join together, they are nearly unstoppable. “No matter how fast you are, the storm will catch up to you...” - Ethrix Quotes: Movement/Attacking: “In the wake of the storm” “Closing in” “On my way” “Zapping away” “Shock!” “Strike them down” Upon using “Electro-Magnetic Wave”: “Stand down!” “Bring them to their knees!” “Electrocute” Upon using “Eye of the Storm”: “*Low-toned evil laugh*” “I am the storm!” “Fear the wrath of the Storm!” Special quote when attacking enemy : “Why did you leave me?” Special quote when allied is in the team: “Long time no see ” Joke: “And the weather forecast for tonight: Stormy and painful!” Taunt: "You're death will be, shocking?" Special taunt targeting :" (Ethrix let's loose a small bolt of electricity between his hands) “Let's see who's magic is stronger, care for a bet?” Special taunt targeting Leon, or : "Let's see who's storm is stronger..." Upon selection: “No one will stand in the way of the storm” Category:Custom champions